A Tick in Time
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The Tickle monsters are forced to make the most difficult sacrifice. Will they accept it?


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jocu and his brothers stood before their father, King Lauhin VI. He looked at them with a gentle smile, but something about it appeared sad.

"You all know why I have summoned you all today," the king began gently. All of his sons nodded gently. "It is about your duties and how I feel about the recent events."

"Yes father," Jest said.

"Please continue." Vivo added.

"My sons…you all have me concerned. You all cannot become too attached to Earth and the humans and beings on it." King Lauhin said sadly.

"But why father?" Amio asked.

"Because you all are guardians. You cannot have favorites because other universes will feel left out." Jocu hung his head as his father eyes him carefully. "Jocu, I am most concerned about you."

"Yes Father," Jocu replied.

"You know that you cannot continue this. Being the ruler of Earth means that you also have no favorites." King Lauhin said. "I changed you back as ruler because you care about this planet so much, but there will be a time where you all must let go."

"What do you mean?!" Vivo said.  
"My sons…you know what that means." The king replied softly.

"Father…don't say it…" Blithe said in concern.

"You all know that we do not stay around individuals forever," The king said sadly.  
"But father, they need us. I know that is tradition, but I can't just leave!" Jocu said in horror. King Lauhin sadly got up and placed a hand on Jocu's shoulder.

"Son, I did not say we would leave soon…"

"But we that we would eventually…" Jocu said, now looking at his father carefully. The brothers knew that Jocu cared deeply for his friends on Earth, but this rule had been in place for years. No Lauhinian had been around for a person's entire lifetime because they were told that after a time they had to leave and let the person handle things alone.

Jocu looked at the portal and saw how Rachel and Sasha had concerned looks on their faces. They hadn't seen Jocu or the brothers in a while and were becoming worried.

They looked forward to seeing the brothers at least a few times a week. Jocu then looked back at his father.

"Father…I know that those are the rules. But what if we are always needed," Jocu said gently.

"I am unsure of what you mean son." came the calm response. "Usually when people move on in life and have husbands and children, they are no longer in need for us."

"Even though the girls have family and each other, what if they need us to help them when others can't and we are not there?"

"Jocu, everyone has been able to manage eventually." The king replied. "We cannot continue to interfere or they will not be strong on their own."

"But father they are strong on their own." Jocu explained.

"And what if they just want us father." Vivo added.

"What do you mean Vivo?" the king asked, now turning to his son.

"I think that they want us more as friends and part of their family than rescuers." Jocu added helpfully.

"They invite us over for parties, sleepover, and just for hanging out," Blithe said.

"But that is what I mean my sons. It is causing you to be too close to them," King Lauhin said. All of the sons hung their heads. Were they getting too close to humans?  
"Father…I love them," Jocu said softly.

All of the brothers gasped and their eyes widened. Even King Lauhin took a step back.  
"Jocu!" King Lauhin said in shock. "You what?!"

"I love them. They have become a part of us and they want us to be a part of them. Father…please don't make us leave them when they are of age. I know that we are supposed to because that is how things have always been done, but they love us and…we love them," Jocu said respectfully.

King Lauhin stood in shock for a moment and then stepped forward to where they were almost eye to eye.

"My son, there is very little I can do. However…" he said now smiling. "You can make a deal…"

"What deal father?" Jocu grinned, now seeing his father's mischievous smile.

"I cannot allow you all to stay with them permanently. But I can allow you to prove something to me….." The king winked.

"And what is that father?" Jocu smiled.

"You have to prove to me what you said. If you see that the girls need us continually, we will stay. But if they are happy with their families and appear as if they no longer need us…we must go. Agreed?" he said, now arching a brow.

The brothers all cheered and pounced on him, hugging him tightly. King Lauhin did grant his sons' wishes after all. Love and family were greater than time itself and no one understood that better than the Lauhinian king and his sons.

As long as the girls continued to prove that they needed them, they would stay. If the girls no longer needed them, they would go.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sasha and Rachel glanced out the window and looked at each other in worry.

"Do you think they are alright?" Sasha asked.

"I sure hope so…I miss them," Rachel said sadly, rubbing her arms. But before she could say anything, she felt warm arms wrap around her. She turned and saw Jocu smiling down at her.

"JOCU!" She squealed, now jumping up and hugging his neck and Sasha turned on him and hugged him too! They both caused him to fall back on the bed and hugged him even more tightly.

"We missed you so much!" Sasha said, now turning and hugging Vivo as he teleported too.

"Was everything ok?" Rachel asked in concern.

"Of course girls. We were just changing the course of time," Jocu smiled, winking at Vivo who winked back!

In the end, Jocu always would find a way no matter the situation. But before Jocu could say anything, Rachel gently turned his face towards her.

"Jocu…we truly missed you all. Please never disappear…we all belong together.

Forever," Rachel said softly. Jocu's eyes widened a bit and so did Vivo's.

"Rachel…what made you say that?" Vivo asked quietly.

"I-I don't know. I just suddenly felt like I needed to let you all know how much we love you guys and how much we need you. We never want you guys to go," Rachel said, now letting Jocu's face go and nuzzling into his furry chest.

Jocu kissed her forehead affectionately and then looked out the window into the distance and grinned, knowing his father was watching and heard every word.

"Perhaps…" a voice whispered on the wind that only Jocu and Vivo could hear.

"We will be around for quite some time my sons…"

"Yes…for some time indeed…." Jocu replied, now grinning at Vivo as they cuddled both girls to their chests in pure love and joy.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! So guys…Jocu made a deal with his father! He made a way to stay near his loved ones. Do you think the deal will always last? I think it will because something tells me that neither the readers, author, nor Rachel and Sasha would let these tickle princes and king go anywhere! lol**

 **newbienovelistRD: That's for sure! I love those guys! :D**


End file.
